Yoshi's Story 2: Bowser's OUTSIDE Story
by PlumbicLinseedter
Summary: A whole new story taking place in the land of Yoshis, what will Yoshi do to defend against the newest threat! My first story.


In the beginning Yoshi created the overthere and the mushroom kingdom. The mushroom kingdom was without form, and void; and darkness was on the face of the deep. And the Spirit of Yoshi was hovering over the face of the waters.

Then Yoshi said, "Let there be light"; and there was light. And Yoshi saw the light, that it was good; and Yoshi divided the light from the darkness. Yoshi called the light Day, and the darkness He called Night. So the evening and the morning were the first day.

Then Yoshi said, "Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters." Thus Yoshi made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which wereabove the firmament; and it was so. And Yoshi called the firmament Yoshi's Island. So the evening and the morning were the second day.

Then Yoshi said, "Let the waters under the Yoshi's Islands be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear"; and it was so. And Yoshi called the dry land Earth, and the gathering together of the waters He called Seas. And Yoshi saw that it was good.

Then Yoshi said, "Let the earth bring forth grass, the mushroom that yields growings, and the fruit tree that yields fruit according to its kind, whose seed is in itself, on the earth"; and it was so. And the earth brought forth grass, the herb that yields seed according to its kind, and the tree that yields fruit, whose seed is in itself according to its kind. And Yoshi saw that it was not bad. So the evening and the morning were  
the third day.

Then Yoshi said, "Let there be lights in the firmament of the Yoshi's Islands to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs and seasons, and for days and years; and let them be for lights in the firmament of the Yoshi's Islands to give light on the earth"; and it was so. Then Yoshi made two great lights: the Angry Sun to rule the day, and the 3up Moon to rule the night. He made the stars and shine sprites also. Yoshi set them in the firmament of the Yoshi's Islands to give light on the earth, and to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness. And Yoshi saw that it was adequate. So the evening and the morning were the fourth day.

Then Yoshi said, "Let the waters abound with an abundance of living creatures, and let Goonies fly above the earth across the face of the firmament of the Yoshi's Islands." So Yoshi created great sea creatures and every living thing that moves, with which the waters abounded, according to their kind, and every winged bird according to its kind. And Yoshi saw that it was good. And Yoshi blessed them, saying, "Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let Goonies multiply on the earth." So the evening and the morning were the fifth day.

Then Yoshi said, "Let the earth bring forth the living creature according to its kind: Moo Moo Farms and Wigglers and beast of the earth, each according to its kind"; and it was so. And Yoshi made the beast of the earth according to its kind, Moo Moo Farms according to its kind, and everything that wiggles on the earth according to its kind. And Yoshi saw that it was pretty okay.

Then Yoshi said, "Let Us make Mario in Our image, according to Our likeness; let him have dominion over the cheep-cheeps of the sea, over the goonies of the air, and over the Moo Moo Farms, over all the earth and over every wiggler that creeps on the earth." So Yoshi created Mario in His own image; in the image of Yoshi He created him; male and female He created them. Then Yoshi blessed them, and Yoshi said to them, "Be fruitful and multiply; fill the earth and subdue it; have dominion over the bloopers of the sea, over the goonies of the air, and over every living thing that moves on the earth."

And Yoshi said, "See, I have given you every mushroom that yields growings which is on the face of all the earth, and every tree whose fruit yields seed; to you it shall be for food. Also, to every beast of the earth, to every goonie of the air, and to everything that wiggles on the earth, in which there is life, I have given every green piranha plant for food"; and it was so. Then Yoshi saw everything that He had made, and indeed it was very good. So the evening and the morning were the sixth day.


End file.
